


Pulled The Rug Out From Under My Life

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen feels betrayed by Jared over Supernatural and it comes to a head at Asylum 2009.  I changed the title from Untitled Padalecki/Ackles Project.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

A/N:  This is my imagination about what happened at that odd con Asylum 2009

 

 

 

The photo op was the first time he seen Jared in over a month.  He looked tired and stressed out. His plane was late and Asylum 2009 was a train wreck waiting to happen.

 

 

 

Jensen shifted around on the stool he was sitting on. He told the organizer that there would be not touching, you know swine flu and all.  Really he didn’t want anyone to feel him shake. Breathing deep breaths did nothing to levitate his anger at Jared.  What that whining bastard did was still fucking unbelievable.

 

 

 

He requested they sit on stools. Really Jared was so tired he could barley walk much less stand. Things were coming to ahead and he needed to stay in LA. It was stupid to push back his flight until late last night.  Of course karma was after him for what he did. To hell with Jensen Fucking Ackles. It was his life and he decided what happened.

 

 

 

They sat with a place for people to stand between them for photos.  He wasn’t sure but he could swear Jensen was scooting his stool further away.  Motioning with his hand, “You’re getting too far away.” Jensen gave him a pissed off side-glance.

 

 

 

Next was the autograph session.  Jared stared at the woman standing in front of him.  She said something, blah, blah. Signed his name and maybe smiled.

 

 

 

After a couple of hours, Jared motioned for one of the volunteers. “Go tell Jensen I need to talk to him.” The volunteer blinked puzzled. Firmer, “Go tell Jensen I want to meet him in the hall.”

 

 

 

The volunteer went through a door into the other room where Jensen was signing pictures. He didn’t even brother talking to anyone, just signed his name. He never thought Jared would have the balls to actually show up. His lunch soured in his stomach.

 

 

 

“Excuse me Mr. Ackles.” Jensen looked up at the volunteer. “Mr. Padalecki would like to speak with you in the hallway, please sir.”

 

 

 

One thing about the English, they do have manners, he thought. “Tell Mr. Padalecki I’m busy and will catch up with him later.” Turning back to the fan standing in front of him, Jensen smiled as he fumed inside.

 

 

 

“Get whoever is running this clusterfuck now.”  Jared said as the volunteer delivered the message.

 

 

 

A man who looked like he really wanted to be shot through the head trotted over. “How many I be of assistance?”

 

 

 

Jared stood up. “I’m exhausted and Jensen is tired too. Have the limo drive us back to the hotel.”

 

 

 

“But Mr. Padalecki people have been qued for hours and there is many still waiting.”

 

“Find another time during the weekend. We are leaving.” 

 

 

 

Jared walked across the hall to the other room.  He stood by Jensen until he looked up. Their eyes met. The fan standing in front of Jensen would be hard press to say which man was the angriest.

 

 

 

Reaching down Jared wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s bicep and pulled him to his feet. Leaning in close, “We’re leaving.”  He pulled Jensen past organizers toward the back of the hotel where a limo was to met them.

 

 

 

Jensen knock Jared’s arm off him. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

 

 

“If you would answer your damn cell phone, I wouldn’t have to do this!” Jared was just as angry.

 

 

 

“WE HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO EACH OTHER JARED!”

 

 

 

“GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS ACKLES AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A WOUNDED FAN GIRL!”

 

 

 

Jensen glared at him and his fist was raised when a timid voice said. “The limo is here.”

 

 

 

They settled into the limo.  Jensen had asked for separate limos but the organizers told him that it wasn’t in the budget.  They rode for a while in silence trying to calm down.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Jensen. I should have spoken with…..”

 

 

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?  That someone wouldn’t have called me.”

 

 

 

Jared looked at Jensen. Hurt and betrayal replaced the anger. Frankly he would have preferred the anger. It broke his heart to see how much he hurt Jensen.

 

 

 

“You know what this business is like. When opportunities comes along, you have to take them.” Jared said softly. “I had the number one film in America.  My face was everywhere.  I was finally getting noticed outside of TV.  I had to try to get out of my contract.”

 

 

 

“Without Sam there is no show. If you got out of your contract where would that leave me?”  Jensen’s anger was spiking again. “Alone on a damn show about brothers. I would look like the idiot at the prom no one wants to dance with.”

 

 

 

The limo pulled up the door of their hotel. The men got out and walked to the elevators.  Jensen was glad to see others waiting. 

 

 

 

As Jensen swiped his card in the lock, Jared spoke. “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

Without looking at Jared, “Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

 

 

 

Danneel looked up from the book she was reading as he came into the room.  “Why are you back so early?”

 

 

 

“Jared decided it was finally time to talk,” as he sat on the bed beside her.

 

 

 

“What did he say?” She braced herself because she knew how much Jared had hurt Jensen.

 

 

 

“I’m an actor too and therefore should understand why he’s trying to get out of his contract. He didn’t say anything about why he didn’t tell me himself.”

 

 

 

Danneel put her arms around him as he scooted down until his head was resting on her shoulder.  She kissed him on the top of his head.

 

 

 

“Hi Jared.” Genevieve didn’t look up from reading over her e-mails.  A major investment fell through and she took a big financial hit.  She needed money. She needed a job! “Did you ask the organizers about giving me some autograph time?”

 

 

 

“I’ll ask tomorrow.” Jared went into the bathroom.

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

May 2009

 

 

 

Jensen sat on his bed in L.A. reading travel brochures of Scotland.  At twenty-five, he decided to treat himself to a golf tour for his thirtieth birthday. He even brought a bunch of golf balls and wrote JA was here on them planning to leave the balls all over Scotland.  MBV came along and he thought thirty-first birthday would be just as good.  He had to get all the arrangements together and to the travel agent that day because the next day he was scheduled for Lasik surgery.

 

 

 

He asked Jared to go with him, but Jared had family plans and begged off.  It was just as well. Jared thought golf was a good walk spoiled.  Danneel would again be his travel companion.  She wasn’t really any good and preferred putt-putt, but she was fun to be around and he enjoyed her company.

 

 

 

His cell phone rang on the table by the bed. After checking the I.D., “Hey Mimi.”

 

 

 

Mimi had been his agent since before the soap days.  He was her first client and she was his second mother.  Other actors had an army of agents, managers, and lawyers; he had the ferocious, loving Mimi.

 

 

 

“Hello Darling,” her usual greeting, “I received a call from an executive at The CW.” Jensen’s stomach knotted, this was not good. “He wants to know what you will do if Jared left Supernatural.”

 

 

 

Forget the knot, Jensen’s blood ran cold. “What are you talking about?”

 

 

 

“I was afraid you didn’t know. Apparently Jared has been trying to get out of his contract for the last two months.  Lawyers are involved now.”

 

 

 

“Jared never said a word to me.” He lived with Jared and they had only been back in L.A. for a few days. “Mimi this has to be some sort of stunt The CW is trying to pull.  I know Jared hasn’t been…..” He didn’t even know the word. “Let me talk to Jared and I’ll call you back.”

 

 

 

Jensen closed the phone. He knew something was up with Jared and had been for a while. Jared would say nothing was wrong and Jensen eventually let it go. He grabbed his keys and drove over to Genevieve’s where Jared was staying.

 

 

 

Jared smiled as he opened the door. Harley and Sadie greeted him like a long lost friend.

 

 

 

“You eaten? I’m making a late lunch,” Jared said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. “Its just sandwiches.”

 

 

 

On the drive over, Jensen tried to think of a way to approach the subject without sounding accusatory.  It wasn’t the first time someone had tried to divide and conquer.

 

 

 

He walked into the kitchen. Took a deep breath, “Have you been trying to get out of your contract?” The look on Jared’s face gave him his answer. No look of surprise. No deer in the headlights.

 

 

 

“Yes.” Calmly he said, “I told my agent to do whatever is necessary. I don’t want to do Supernatural anymore.”

 

 

 

It felt like five minutes before Jensen could speak. “Why.”

 

 

 

“Because the show is holding me back.  Friday the 13th put me on the radar of movie producers who are interested in me.  I’ve proved that I can bring in an audience. I can move into a movie career.”

 

 

 

“You never said a word to me about leaving Jared! Don’t you know how this affects me?”

 

 

 

Jared took a couple of steps toward him. “Yes I know. I would have told you when Eric let me out of my contract.” Jensen stared at him in disbelief. “Jensen I have to take care of myself.  I’ve been lied to and taken advantage of in this business way too much.  And if Bloody Valentine had did better you would be doing the same thing.”

 

 

 

“I would have never gone behind your back like this!”

 

 

 

“Yes you would have.” The tone was cold and he never thought he would ever hear that from Jared.

 

 

 

“YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THE TYPE TO WALK ALL OVER SOMEONE AND STILL GET A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP!”

 

 

 

“It’s time I was.”

 

*****

 

His eyes ached as he tried to open them.  It was fatigue and the glare of the lights. He started to rub his eyes and stopped himself in time as they were still healing. Danneel was curled against his back.  He remembered falling asleep in her bed.

 

 

 

“Morning.” Danneel stirred. Jensen woke her with his movements.

 

 

 

“Morning,” he said back. “My eyes are brothering me.”

 

 

 

“I’ll get a washcloth.”

 

 

 

He sat up on the bed as she came back. The only light came from the bathroom.  Sitting next to him, she gently cleaned away the mucus that had gathered around his eyes during the night.

 

 

 

“I’m not pressing too hard?”

 

 

 

Smiling, “No. It feels good.” Every morning on the trip, Danneel cleaned his eyes, always gentle. After this trip he knew he would be more attached to her.

 

 

 

“You still have an hour until you have to be up if you want to lie back down.” Danneel said after checking the clock.

 

 

 

“May as well stay up.”  He was still wearing the clothes he had on the day before.

 

 

 

“Go ahead and shower while I call down for some coffee and something to eat.”

 

 

 

Aside from some bumps, the second day of Asylum went much smoother.  He and Jared put on their dog and pony show for the fans.  The organizers told them that because they left early the night before, they would have to squeeze in the rest of the autographs on Sunday.  This con was a mess and between that and Jared showing up, Jensen was ready for it to be over.

 

 

 

Jared had talked to, no make that demanded, the organizers give Genevieve an autograph session.  They try to explain, as diplomatically as possible they didn’t have anywhere in the schedule for an extra autograph session.  Jared let his inner son of a bitch out and told them, he would gladly leave immediately if they didn’t make the effort.  Someone suggested after the Jason Manns concert, as it was the end of the day. An announcement could be made then.

 

 

 

Genevieve told Danneel the good news. “I have to sit through a damn concert, but I get an autograph session.” Genevieve was bouncing up and down. “They want to charge twenty pounds, how much is that in dollars?’ Danneel shrugged.  “If they like me here then they will have to let me participate in Vancouver. I’ll be there anyway,” with a wave of her hand.

 

 

 

Danneel got a brilliant ideal if she thought so herself. “I’ll go to the concert with you.” Genevieve looked suspicious. “You know hang out and I’ve haven’t heard Jason sing in a while. Besides, I’m tired of spending all my time in this room.”

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Danneel was putting on lipstick as Jensen entered the hotel room.

 

 

 

“Honey I already explained to Jason why we weren’t going to be a concert. I’m beat and just want to go to bed,” Jensen said as he sat heavily on the couch.

 

 

 

“Genevieve has an autograph session after the concert and I’m keeping her company.” Danneel sat down on a chair across from the couch.  “You need talk to Jared.”   Jensen frowned at her. “Listen, if an actor did to me what he did to you, I would be upset too, but you two have been the best of friends for way too long, and you have to work with Jared for two more seasons.” She laid her hands on his knees. “Besides you love him.” As Jensen opened his mouth to disagree, “Frankly I’m tried of seeing this eat you up inside.”

 

 

 

“This is not a good idea.” Smirking, “It will only end in tears.”

 

 

 

Danneel leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. “No one cries alone in my presence,” she smiled at him.

 

 

 

She started to put her shoes on. “I called down to room service and ordered two steak dinners. You can eat both yourself or invite Jared over.”  Standing, she picked up her purse. “When we get back, I’ll go Genevieve’s room and if I don’t see Jared, we’ll have a girls night.”

 

 

 

Jensen watched her leave thinking how much he hated that she knew him so well.

 

 

 

Jared opened the door to the suite and motioned for her to come in.  “Genny will be ready in a couple of minutes.” He was uncomfortable around her.

 

 

 

Danneel smiled, “I ordered steak dinners for you and Jensen. Go over and talk to him.”

 

 

 

“If he wanted to talk, we would have,” Jared huffed.

 

 

 

Genevieve came out of the bedroom part of the suite. “Hi Danneel, let’s go.” She stood on her toes and kissed Jared on the lips.  Danneel noticed that Jared didn’t kiss back.  Genevieve opened the door and walked out.

 

 

 

“Go over,” Danneel said firmly and followed Genevieve out.

 

 

 

Jared stared at the closed door before turning around and walking to sit on the couch. Go next door and say what he thought.  He reread the e-mail his manager, Marty, sent him on his laptop demanding to know what the hell Jared and his lawyer were doing going behind his back to try to get out of Supernatural. Jared should have talked to him before going to Kripe because there only two offers for horror movies.  Marty arranged to meet with The CW and Kripe to smooth things over, and when Jared got back to the States, Marty wanted him in his office. 

 

 

 

There was no movie career waiting for him. He wanted out of television. The long hours and being away from his family had taken their toll on him.  The reason he became an actor was to make enough money so he could pick when he worked and when he didn’t.  Growing up he loved to read magazines about famous actors and their lifestyles and that was what he wanted.  Travel to Europe for fun not some convention where his life was falling apart.

 

 

 

The hotel room was closing in on him.  He decided to go to the bar for a couple of drinks to help unwind. Grabbing his key, he opened the door. A room service employee was knocking on Jensen’s door. The aroma from the cart made his mouth water.  Jensen opened the door and as the employee pushed the cart in, his eyes met Jared’s. They stood ten feet apart with the same sad expression, each trying to decide if their relationship was worth salvaging.  The employee asked Jensen to sign the check and left.

 

 

 

As Jared walked past, Jensen said, “There’s two dinners.”

 

 

 

Jared stopped. It was the first time Jensen had spoken to him all day. “Okay,” before entering the hotel room. 

 

 

 

Jensen picked up a covered dish and set it on the table.  Jared picked up the other covered dish and the bottle of wine. He opened it and poured two glasses.

 

 

 

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he took a glass from Jared.

 

 

 

They ate in silence. Silverware and chewing were the only noise.

 

 

 

Jensen kept his eyes on his plate. The steak felt like rubber in his mouth. “Looks like I’m staying with Supernatural.” Jensen stopped in mid chew and looked up at Jared, then started chewing again. In spite of the anger and hurt Jared caused him, he couldn’t stand to see him look so defeated. After swallowing Jensen asked, “What happened?”

 

 

 

Jared put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. “Seems Friday the 13th did nothing for my career.” Looking Jensen in the eye, “Karma’s a bitch.” 

 

 

 

“Jared I’m sorry…..”

 

 

 

“Don’t you dare sit there patronizing me.”  Jensen recoiled. The cold tone was back.

 

 

 

Jensen took a drink of wine to give himself a moment to settle down.  “For the last three weeks I have been wondering why you didn’t tell me you were trying to get out of your contract. We lived together and you couldn’t be bothered to say something while we were eating pizza?  Now I know why. You are a self-centered bastard. Get out. Take your plate. Just get out.”

 

 

 

Jared didn’t move. “Because you could have talked me out of it.” Jensen stared at him surprised. “I knew if I said anything you would have convinced me to stay and I didn’t want to stay.” 

 

 

 

“I’m not upset because you want to leave Supernatural and yeah I would have tried to convince you to stay. I’m upset because you didn’t talk to me. I had to hear it from someone else. It’s like I mean nothing to you?”

 

 

 

Jared shook his head, “You mean a lot to me and that’s why you could have convinced me to stay. Soon I would resent being on Supernatural.” He stood and crossed to Jensen’s side. “Then I would resent you and that I can’t stomach.”

 

 

 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm. Without looking up, “I would have convinced you to stay with me, not for me.”

 

 

 

Pulling his arm up until his fingers intertwined with Jensen’s, Jared squeezed them. “That’s what I was afraid of.” The emotion in that soft reply said more than the words.

 

 

 

Jensen stood and pulled Jared into a hug. As Jared wrapped his arms around him, “I’m sorry for what happened.  And for all the things I said.”  Jared felt Jensen nod against his neck before pulling back to rest his forehead against Jared’s.

 

 

 

The kiss was apology and forgiveness.  Jared’s fingers slipping under Jensen’s t-shirt, light touch of fingertips over skin. Jensen’s fingers slipping under Jared’s hair, fingertips caress over the back of his neck.

 

 

 

Slow unbuttoning of Jared’s shirt. Their eyes keeping contact as Jensen’s hands spread on the warm skin. Nipples lightly brushed against as hands move to shoulders. Shirt fell into a heap on the floor.

 

 

 

Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen’s cheek. The intimacy of the gesture caused Jensen’s eyes to close as his breath shuddered. His t-shirt pulled over his head and dropped on the floor. He kept his eyes closed as Jared’s heart beat against his; Jared’s skin burned his naked skin. Puff of air, then lips closed over his.

 

 

 

Hands undo jeans to find hard flesh, soft round balls. Lips part as moans mix with sharp intake of breathes. Wet kisses on freckled shoulder and long neck. 

 

 

 

The light beige color of the sheets was in contrast to Jared’s  tan skin as he stretched out on the bed.  Jared spread his thighs to show his full balls and the hard cock leaking pearl white precum onto his stomach. His chest moved with short breathes.  Jensen’s gaze moved up to the hazel green eyes that always seem to look through him. Saw everything in clear detail.

 

 

 

Jensen kneeled between Jared’s legs. His fingers curled around kneecaps then slowly caressed up the strong thighs.  The muscles clinched against his palms, the short coarse hairs tickled.  Thumbs rubbed along the crease between Jared’s balls and hips.  His hand moved to the hard cock, wrapping his fingers around it. Licked up cum drops off Jared’s stomach as he stroked in time with his tongue. Felt tremors along Jared’s body.  Long fingers fisted in Jensen’s hair.

 

 

 

Jared’s hips thrust his cock deeper into the heat of Jensen’s mouth. A sob stuck in his throat.  He didn’t want to be in this bed with Jensen’s mouth and hands on him, pleasure in his balls and cock.  Didn’t want to need Jensen like this.  Jared sat up and pushed Jensen off him. Resolve faded as he looked at Jensen’s wet lips, his flushed cheeks. Then he looked at Jensen’s eyes. He saw bewilderment and anger in the green eyes over the last few days. Now he saw want and need…..and another chance. 

 

 

 

Hooking his hands under Jensen’s shoulders, he pulled him in for a kiss.  His arms went around Jensen’s waist as his arms encircled Jared’s shoulders. Tongues moved against each other. The kiss was raw, brutal and passionate.

 

 

 

Gasping for air, they broke apart and stared at each other.  At that moment Jared knew he would never have the strength to leave and Jensen knew he would have to. 

 

 

 

Combing his fingers through Jared’s hair, “This isn’t going to fix anything.”

 

 

 

“It’s a start.” Jared said before leaning in to kiss Jensen.

 

 

 

Jared laid down pulling Jensen on top of him. Their cocks slide against each other, caught between their bodies. Legs intertwined. Hands moved over sweat slicked skin. Kisses long and deep like they were trying to read each other’s hearts.

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

 

Danneel laughed as Jensen chased the cocapoo around the 5th golf hole. The cocapoo had one of the JA Was Here balls in his mouth and was taunting Jensen with it.  Every time Jensen almost had his hand on the small waggin’-it’s-tail dog, it bolted away.  Suddenly the earth began to shake.

 

 

 

With a quick inhale, Danneel’s head jerked up.  It took a moment for the disorientation to pass. Jared had a finger to his lips motioning her to be quiet.  She looked at the other occupant in the bed.  Genevieve was on her stomach facing the wall snoring happily.  After two beers Genevieve was out like a light. Danneel had only meant to read the paper while waiting for Jared to come back and fell asleep herself.

 

 

 

“I need the bathroom,” Danneel mouthed to Jared.  He stood up and back away from the bed as she ran to the bathroom.  She noticed early morning light in the room.  Jared had spent the night with Jensen. ‘Looks like my traveling companion days are over,’ she thought as she emptied her bladder. 

 

 

 

Jared handed her a white and black shirt as he opened the door for her. “Tell Jensen to wear this today,” he whispered. She nodded then smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

 

Jensen was already in the shower so she ordered coffee and a light breakfast from room service.  They would be leaving that evening after the convention. She decided to pack before going out and doing some things while Jensen was gone. 

 

 

 

“How was girls night?” Jensen asked as he came out of the bathroom in his robe.

 

 

 

“Girls night was two beers and a good night’s sleep.” She waited. And waited as Jensen dug through his suitcase for clean clothes. “JENSEN!” He looked at her with an expression. “WELL!?”

 

 

 

A smile and a chuckle, “Nothing’s settled….but at least we’re talking.”

 

 

 

Danneel felt her shoulders slump. She hoped for a better…..something. “Oh,” she handed him the shirt Jared gave her, “Jared wants you to where this shirt today.”

 

 

 

Jensen took the shirt. One of many of Sam’s wardrobe Jared managed to walk off with. He wondered if this was Jared’s way of saying they were now going steady or did Jared think they had make up sex.

 

 

 

When Jensen walked into the break room the convention had given him, he was grumpy because he was hungry for lunch, his eyes bothered him from the lights and his hand was cramping.  He sighed and took a long dink from one of the bottles sitting on a table.  The door open and closed behind him. Hoping it was food; he turned around to see a smiling Jared.   They hadn’t really talked between waking up and now.

 

 

 

“Hi.”

 

 

 

“Hi.”

 

 

 

They stared at each other until Jared’s smile started to fade.

 

 

 

“Genevieve and I have a plane to catch, so I’ll be leaving in a couple of hours and wanted to say good bye.” He frowned at Jensen. “I thought we were good…I mean we….”

 

 

 

“We had sex Jared, that’s all. It doesn’t change anything.” Jensen looked Jared in the eye. “I’m going to Vancouver a couple of weeks early and find a new place to live.”

 

 

 

“Why?” Jared looked at him sadly. “I don’t want you to move.”

 

 

 

“Because I need to.” He was starting to get a headache from being hungry and really did not want to have this conversation right now. “Because it would be better for both of us.”

 

 

 

Jared crossed to him and wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s elbows. “I handled things badly. I should have talked to you; I know that now.”

 

 

 

Jensen moved his arms to make Jared let go. “Jared I was in that house with you for months and you went behind my back.  You didn’t think of how it would affect me if you left the show.  Now things didn’t work out like you planned, you wanted me to forget it.” Finally Jensen had enough and pushed Jared’s hands off him. “I CAN’T LIVE WITH YOU ANY MORE!”

 

 

 

Jared looked like he had been punched, then he looked angry. Jensen wanted to lie down and close his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

 

 

“You could certainly teach me a few things about being a bastard.” Jensen’s head jerked up to look at Jared. “You were the one that kissed me. It was my cock in you mouth. You always wanted our friendship on your terms and now you want to decide what happens.  I’ve had it with your bullshit Jensen. It’s my house and I want you out.”

 

 

 

Jensen’s back hit the table with a loud thud, the wind knocked out of him. Water bottles bounced on the floor. His arms pulled up and wrists slammed down on the table. As he got his breath back, his eyes opened and he saw a very angry Jared Padalecki staring down at him. “Let me up,” soft, full of menace. He felt bones in his wrist crack as Jared’s fingers tightened around them.

 

 

 

“You’re not the only one who can use sex as a weapon.” Jared started to undo Jensen’s belt with one hand.

 

 

 

Jared had pushed Jensen so far up the table that his feet weren’t touching the floor.  He couldn’t get any leverage to push Jared off of him, from between his legs. Anger and panic as Jared pulled his jeans down his hips exposing his cock and balls. Shirt rolled up as Jared’s hand moved from his pubic hair across stomach.  Jensen tried to pull his wrists out of Jared’s gasp and kick at his legs.

 

 

 

Then Jared’s warm lips were sucking on his stomach right above his navel. Jensen’s breath started to pant. He willed his cock to stay soft. Looking up he saw Jared’s arm next to his head where he was holding Jensen’s wrists.  Jared’s cry of pain was very satisfying as he bit into the flesh of his forearm. Instead of letting go of his wrists, Jared grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Jensen off his arm, slamming his head on the table.

 

 

 

Both angry, they made eye contact.  Harsh panting breathes on each other’s faces. Jensen moaned as Jared’s tongue pushed into his mouth. His blood pounded as Jared’s nails scraped up his balls, up his cock. His jean clad thighs squeezed Jared’s hips. Jensen’s back arched as Jared’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking the hard length. 

 

 

 

He wanted to tell Jared to let him up so he could strip him, but Jared’s mouth stayed clamped on his.  Wanted to stretch Jared out on the floor to suck and lick. Push Jared’s knees up to fill the tight pinkish brown hole with his cock. Deep hard thrusts that would make Jared beg. Beg for love, for forgiveness. For Jensen.

 

 

 

As Jared felt Jensen’s body tremble, he let go of Jensen’s wrists and stood up.  Jensen lay on the table, eyes closed, only his hips moving, thrusting his cock in Jared’s fist. Warm cum covered Jared’s hand, dripping on Jensen’s stomach.

 

 

 

When Jensen’s hips stilled, Jared wiped his hand on Jensen’s thigh. Turned and left the room.

 

 

 

Jensen laid not moving on the table as his cum cooled on his stomach and cock. 

 

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen sat in the bedroom looking at the books he still had to pack.  When he moved in a year ago, he told himself not to collect any more books. It would cost him a month’s pay to move all the boxes back to LA when Supernatural ended.  There was a small stack that belonged to Jared.  They were always borrowing each other’s books.  He debated on going upstairs to make sure Jared didn’t have any of his books.  The slamming of the front door in the quite of the house made him jump.  The plan was to be moved out of Jared’s house before he returned from Italy.  Jensen felt uncomfortable being in Jared’s house alone after, well, everything.

 

 

 

“Hi,” Jared said from the doorway looking at all the taped up boxes.  He didn’t think…..didn’t want to think Jensen would really move. Or look good with a buzz cut.  Jared had never seen Jensen with hair so short. And Jensen started shaving again.

 

 

 

“I thought I would be moved before you got back.” Jensen shoved a handful of books in a box. Pointing to the small stack, “Those are yours.”

 

 

 

“Listen, I’ll go buy a couple of steaks. We’re have dinner and you can tell me about your new place.”

 

 

 

Jensen stopped and looked up at Jared. He looked good. A little sunburned, but rested. Hair down to his shoulders, beard fuller. “I don’t know.” Jensen stood up, “Maybe I should finish this….”

 

 

 

“Its just steak Jensen.”

 

 

 

Nodding, “Steak would be good. I’ll get the grill ready while you’re gone.” He smiled when Jared smiled at him.

 

 

 

The grill was ready when Jared got back from the store.  The steaks sizzled and the smell was immediate.  Jensen sat down at the picnic table and opened one of the beers Jared also brought.  Jared told him about Italy. Jensen told him about the condo he was renting a couple of miles away. The steak and potatoes were good, but then Jared always knew how grill a steak.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

Jensen looked at Jared uncertainly.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry for what happened the last day of Asylum.”

 

 

 

“We both made mistakes at Asylum. Things happened that shouldn’t have. Jared, I think we’ve talked about this enough.”

 

 

 

Jared started to clean up. “We’ve been angry at each other. We’ve fucked each other. The one thing we haven’t done is talk.”

 

 

 

Jensen glared at him, then stood up and walked into the house. Jared slammed his fist on the table and then followed Jensen.

 

 

 

He found Jensen looking around what used to be his bedroom. Jensen found his keys and pushed past Jared in the doorway.

 

 

 

Jared reached out and grabbed one of his arms, felt Jensen shake with anger, “Tell me what to say.”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“I can’t think of the right words to make you understand how sorry I am. For not telling you I wanted out of my contract. For the way I treated you at Asylum.”  Jared let go of Jensen’s arm.

 

 

 

Jensen walked over, threw his keys on the kitchen table and sat down. “You’ve already said the right words.”

 

 

 

“Then why leave?” Jared asked as he sat next to Jensen.

 

 

 

“Because I love you and being so tangled up with you is not good for me.”  Jensen couldn’t look at Jared; see the expression on his face, so he stared at the table. “You said everything you did was for your own good. Now I’m doing this for my own good. I can’t live here and not trust you.” His fingers intertwined his hands into a fist. Jared’s even breathing filled his ears.

 

 

 

“Jensen you don’t understand the hold you have on me. Called it love, admiration, whatever. There have been times I wished it wasn’t so strong. We are too tangled up with each other. Sex proved that. ”

 

 

 

“That was a mistake.”

 

 

 

“It wasn’t a mistake.”

 

 

 

Jensen looked at Jared. “It was a mistake because we did it for all the wrong reasons.”

 

 

 

Jared made eye contact and didn’t blink. “Let’s go to bed for right reasons.” Jensen shook his head no. “I’m not asking you to solve everything tonight, just meet me half way.” Jensen didn’t move or say anything. “Call it making love or fucking, but it seems the only level we can connect on.”

 

 

 

Jensen watched Jared walk out of the kitchen and heard his footsteps on the stairs. He couldn’t think of one reason going up stairs would be a good idea.

 

 

 

The moonlight, through open curtains, made Jared’s naked body glisten.  Jensen stood in the doorway as his eyes caressed the long limbs stretched out on the bed, over the thick semi-hard cock above perfectly round balls. Remembered how the balls felt pressed against his own. With a deep breath, Jensen undressed where he stood. He could feel Jared’s eyes move over his skin like light fingertips.  It made him feel raw. ‘What I’m I doing?’ flashed through his mind.  A movement on the bed caught his attention, making him look at the hazel eyes for the first time since he walked into the bedroom. He was still hurt, still angry, still loved Jared.

 

 

 

Jared’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew love would never be enough; he would have to earn Jensen’s trust again.  But as he laid in bed watching Jensen undress, it seemed possible. His fingers motioned for Jensen to come to bed. That’s when their eyes met and Jared really saw what he had almost lost and could still have.

 

 

 

As Jensen lay on the bed, Jared rose up and leaned over to kiss him.  Jensen kissed back before grabbing a handful of Jared’s hair, yanking his head back.  He bit Jared’s neck hard right under the beard, feeling a pang of satisfaction at the startled yelp of pain. Then he kissed and licked the bite mark. When he felt Jared relax, Jensen pushed him off and rolled Jared over onto his stomach and lay on top of him. Jared was still, only movement Jensen felt was his breathing.

 

 

 

His cock was soft. He was lying on top of the warm naked body of man he loved and he was soft. Jensen sat up and moved off Jared and sat on the bed beside him. Jared looked over his shoulder at him.

 

 

 

“Jensen?” as Jared sat up in front of him.

 

 

 

“Do you love me?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“Do you love me, Jared?” Firmer, demanding.

 

 

 

Jared stared at him trying to figure out what Jensen wanted to hear.

 

 

 

“Do you love me enough to stay? To be honest with me?”

 

 

 

Jared kissed him.

 

 

 

Jensen pushed him back. “SAY IT!”

 

 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen’s thighs and pulled him closer. “I love you. That has never changed. You want me to stay then stop punishing me. Stop making me crawl.”

 

They stared at each other. “Now you say it.”

 

 

 

“I love you.” It was like a flipping a light switch. The anger was gone.

 

His arms were around Jared, his tongue in Jared’s mouth. Jared’s arms tightened around him pressing their chests together. Beard prickling as wet kisses moved across his face and along his neck. Jensen’s hands caressed, his lips kissed and sucked at skin he could reach.

 

 

 

Jared pulled Jensen on top of him. His hands holding Jensen’s ass as their cocks rubbed together. Jensen pulled Jared’s leg up to rest on his back. His fingers found the tight hole and caressed over it before a finger pushed in.  Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth, nails scraped across the Jensen’s ass cheeks.

 

 

 

Arms around each other, lips fasten together, Jensen slowly thrust into Jared’s body. It was reverence and love and fucking and lovemaking. It was visceral and honest. Jensen’s head went back as his thrusts speeded up. He could feel Jared warm panting breath on his throat. Moan vibrated against his skin. Resting his forehead against Jared’s, breathing each other breath, Jared hips meeting his thrusts, Jensen felt Jared’s warm cum on his stomach, his body clinch around him.  Jensen thrust deep and came inside Jared.

 

 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
